Sunagakure no Sato
"be swift and silent -- as the breeze that crosses the dunes without stirring a grain of sand" The youngest of the Major Shinobi Villages, Sunagakure no Sato is the hidden village of the Land of Wind. Founded by the First Kazekage after uniting the desert-dwelling clans under a single banner with the approval of the Wind Daimyo, the village quickly became recognized not only as a military stronghold for the desert country but a trading hub, becoming the country de facto capital. As one of the five shinobi villages, it's leader is allowed to bear the title of Kazekage, elected by the council and reaffirmed the village's Jōnin and the Wind Daimyo. Located within a vast desert where lack of water and constant sandstorms are quite common, life is hard for the sand shinobi, but nevertheless, this has formed them into natural survivalists and ruthless in battle, considering failure is not an option. However, this has also being turned against them as this same ruthlessness has led them to lose most conflicts they have fought over the years, mainly being led by their past Kazekage's and their ill-suited plans. Their natural defense of the vast sea of dunes has also become a detriment as their population has diminished due war and famine. Still the hardy inhabitants of the desert are hard to keep down and in the recent years the village has started to slowly flourish and rebuilt under the leadership of the latest Kazekage, who seeks to clean the image of the village on the eyes of the world. Political Standing Infamously Sunagakure is known for their warring past. Due their harsh lifestyle and prevalent lack of natural resources Sunagakure was waged war for land, country, resources and freedom. With the latter being a more of a lie told by their more warring Kazekage. Thus many villages have grown to be distrustful of the Sunagakure shinobi, taking them as a band of thieves and cutthroats. While maintaining their ruthless efficiency during mission's sake, in the past years, Sunagakure has managed to restore some of it's image by avoiding conflicts and using diplomacy where might does not work. Appearance Sunagakure no Sato Being surrounded by desert offers the village a natural deterrent against invasion, as few foreign powers would be willing to endure the sandstorms and water scarcity common to Suna. Sunagakure itself lies in a fortified valley behind cliffs of rock, with passage in and out of the village restricted to a single cleft between two cliff faces, further fortified by a gate that houses a garrison of shinobi and watchtowers erected on the plateaus as well the edges of the cliff face, making the area very hard to attack from the ground. The buildings inside are made either of clay or stucco, which helps to keep the buildings cool under the scorching sun of Kaze no Kuni. As of now the village has had four Kazekage from their inception. Weather Placeholder Culture Write the second section of your page here. Clans ''Oonakayama 'Ōshi' 'Kyokujitsu' 'Taiyōkō' Chikamatsu History 'Founding of the Village' Organizations 'Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai' (lit. ''Special Assassination and Tactical Squad) 'Sunagakure Iryō Butai' (lit. Hidden Sand Medical Corps) 'Kugutsu Butai' (lit. Puppet Corps) 'Han Hachi-jū-hachi "Sensō Shōnen"' (lit. Squad 88 "The Warboys") Landmarks Write the first section of your page here. Village Specifc Jutsu Fūinjutsu * Sabakubara Hōin - Desert Rose Sealing Method * Nunoshibari no Jutsu - Cloth Binding Technique Category:Villages Category:Major Villages Category:Kaze no Kuni